


1995

by Peanutbutterer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbutterer/pseuds/Peanutbutterer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney makes a <i>slight</i> miscalculation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1995

“No. No, no, no, no.” John closed his eyes for a second and opened them again. Still there. “This is _not_ happening.”

Beside him, Elizabeth smiled. Damn her. “Is this what I think it is?”

“Huh,” Rodney said, looking around the room. “I must have miscalculated.”

John rolled his eyes. “You _think_?”

Rodney bristled. “Well, it’s not like it came with an instruction manual! I can’t actually divine how these things work, you know. And though I may be _incredibly_ intelligent, I’m not completely infallible!”

“Champagne?” asked a passing waiter.

“I’d love some,” Elizabeth said, snagging a flute. Her smile remained intact as she took a sip.

“You’re lucky we rematerialized with all of our molecules properly aligned!”

“I’m not feeling very lucky at the moment.”

“I am,” Elizabeth supplied cheerily.

Rodney’s eyes lit up. “Oo. Is that a buffet?”

“McKay!”

He whimpered. “I can’t be expected to figure out how to send us back on an empty stomach!”

“I think it’s a pity we missed the ceremony,” Elizabeth said, setting her empty glass on a nearby table. “I’d have loved to have seen it.”

“Please let me develop invisibility. Please let me develop invisibility,” John chanted under his breath.

“I don’t know...” She was wearing her mischievous face now – the one that usually meant fun. This time he suspected it meant humiliation. _His_ humiliation. “It would be a shame to have you disappear when you look so dashing in that tuxedo.”

“Wait a second,” Rodney said, glancing around, “is this a wedding reception?” His eyes landed on the ridiculously large framed photo standing on an easel, surrounded by flowers. “Is this _your_ wedding reception, Sheppard?”

John covered his eyes with his hands and wished for a Wraith attack.

“But, but,” he looked utterly appalled, “you’re married to Elizabeth!”

“I’m well aware of that, thank you, Rodney.”

“Aww.” Elizabeth was still looking way too amused. “Boys II Men. Now that’s romantic.”

John felt heat in his ears and he was sure he was blushing. “If you don’t fix this right now, McKay, you are a dead man.”

“I’m not the one committing polygamy!”

He threw up his hands. “It’s time travel!”

Rodney scoffed. “You wouldn’t catch me cheating on Elizabeth, no matter what decade it was.”

John made a retching noise. Elizabeth ignored him.

“That’s very sweet, thank you, Rodney.”

“You’re welcome.”

She looked right past John. “Would you care to dance?”

 _This is a nightmare_ , John thought. _This has to be a nightmare_.

“Hmm. Actually, I would.” Rodney held out his elbow. “Do you think the DJ has any Spice Girls?”

She slipped her arm into his. “It doesn’t hurt to ask.” She looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly. “I hope we didn’t miss the bouquet toss.”

Rodney nodded agreeably. “I’m quite lucky with the garters, myself.”

John groaned at their departing figures. “That’s it. I’m killing you both.”


End file.
